Talk:Goblin Wing
Renaming I propose renaming this article "Goblin Wing Bomber" for the following reasons: # It isn't specific enough, as both this and the original smaller glider are referred to as "wings" in (derived from "flying wing" aircraft); # "Bomber" more accurately describes its function/role on the show; # The toys on which it's based are named the "Hobgoblin Wing Bomber" and the "Hobgoblin Pumpkin Bomber". --Bluerock (talk) 20:16, December 8, 2019 (UTC) :I say no because 1) the smaller wing already has a different name, and 2) calling it the Hobgoblin Wing wouldn't accurately reflect that Green Goblin also used it.--'ARTaylor' 04:25, December 9, 2019 (UTC) ::I feel that referring to it as the "Goblin Wing" in other articles doesn't really make clear whether it's the large one or the small one being referred to. Also, in response to your points: :# The larger wing is also called a "glider" in (having been based on the original); :# That's why I proposed calling it just the "Goblin Wing Bomber". ::I guess what sparked this proposal was that I was unable to refer to the original Goblin Glider as also being called a "wing" in its own article, because then it causes confusion having another vehicle called this same name. ::The main point is that while both vehicles are described as "gliders" or "wings", only one can be described as a bomber, given its arsenal (and precedent in the toy name), which makes the name a lot more distinct and easily identifiable. ::--Bluerock (talk) 19:23, December 9, 2019 (UTC) :::The Glider maintains the original comic book name, which was never a glider in any sense but that’s what Marvel called it. In The Hobgoblin, Part One Spider-Man refers to the larger device several times as a Wing. Not bomber, just wing. Since that’s the name used in the show that’s what I’m going with unless you can find some other name in another episode.--'ARTaylor' 09:15, December 10, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well, like I said before, the two gliders/wings don't even have different names in the show. The small one itself is called a "wing" several times in that very same episode, by both Norman Osborn and Hobgoblin. ::::"Goblin Wing Bomber" would seem acceptable in this instance, given the lack of any alternatives. I'm aware that it isn't called that in the episode itself, but it is clearly shown to operate as one, and the "Bomber" name does originate with the show's own toyline, making it official. ::::--Bluerock (talk) 16:31, December 10, 2019 (UTC) :::::The smaller device is called both Wing and Glider in Hobgoblin, Part One. The bigger one is just called Wing. The smaller one goes with Glider as it gives the smaller one a different name and is true to all other sources that call it Glider like the comics, novels, movies, and television shows. The show never refers to it as Bomber, only Wing. They both have differing names that separate them from each other. In articles, just use Glider for the small one and Wing for the big one. Give the reader some credit that they can understand different names referring to similar but different things. :::::As far as canon goes, it starts with the actual produced episode/video, then behind-the-scenes documentation, then tie-in merchandising, then the basis in the comics. The toy gave it a name that the series already did, so the series' name overrides the toy's. :::::If you wish to continue this endeavour, you must find another episode that gives it another name. Otherwise, drop the matter. They both have different names that work just fine as is.--'ARTaylor' 08:36, December 11, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I already said (several times now) that the bigger one also gets called "glider" on the show. Maybe you didn't believe me without citing a specific source? If so, one episode is "Turning Point", when GG says "the glider's running out of fuel," while the bigger one's jet thruster begins to cut out. ::::::Therefore, the two wings/gliders do not have different names that separate them from each other. Only the toy gave the bigger one a distinct name, which is why I turned to that in the absence of other canon sources. --Bluerock (talk) 17:44, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Happy New Year! While I don't expect this to sway certain opinion, given past reception, I think it important to clear up any misunderstanding, and to better illustrate the show's treatment of the matter. Detailed below is further evidence to support that the larger vehicle is not exclusively known as a "wing". While it is more often referred to as "wing" than "glider", this is also true of the smaller vehicle, demonstrating no real distinction between the two terms. In summmary, "glider" and "wing" are just generic terms that refer to both the small and large aircraft. Neither term specifically refers to one or the other. Therefore, the earlier counter-arguments, regarding "the bigger one is just called Wing," and "different names referring to similar but different things," are not valid, because, as has been established, the terms are not specifying different things. Finally, this information is just provided for completeness. As I mentioned earlier, I don't expect to convince the overprotective adminship here, but felt I should put all this out there to provide the full picture, and for others to give their opinion on, should they wish to. --Bluerock (talk) 14:16, January 11, 2020 (UTC)